


You had me at hello

by bambabam



Category: Noli Me Tangere & Related Works - José Rizal
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 22:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18536311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bambabam/pseuds/bambabam
Summary: Maria just wanted to get some coffee with Cris and ended up with some lovestruck fools instead.





	You had me at hello

**Author's Note:**

> omg ano ba ginagawa ko sa buhay ko. sorry po dr. rizal pero deserve po nilang mabuhay at magmahalan aldjflsjdksj

Maria had seen this look before, many, many times. She had seen this particular heart-eyed stare directed at her during the early days of their childhood, and she distinctly remembered giving the same gaze back to Crisostomo Ibarra, her childhood-bestfriend-slash-platonic-soulmate. 

The memories of their puppy-love somehow made both of them feel uneasy and a little disturbed, so to speak, and even after they both realized they were better off as (best)friends, the queasiness never really went away. However, seeing the same  _look_  again when the duo faced the undebiably attractive barista in front of them proved to be incredibly amusing for Maria.

The two had been staring at each other's eyes for more than 45 seconds now (Maria had been keeping count) and probably more if she hadn't prodded and waved at Crisostomo's face.

"He asked for your name, dude." Maria repeated, unable to keep herself from grinning at her bestfriend's demise. Cris blinked out of his trance at Maria's words, colors rushing to his cheeks.

"Crisostomo," Cris coughed awkwardly on his hand, face flushing some darker pink as he finally broke away from the handsome stranger's gaze. "Cris for short. You can, uh, just put Cris there. Yeah."

"Cris," the barista repeated absent-mindedly, a small smile forming on his lips as he scrawled Cris' name on the cup with affection that Maria has never seen a barista do to anybody's name before. "Suits you well enough."

"Thanks," Cris replied, tone just as heart-felt and light and soft Maria nearly drowned from the adoration seeping off of Cris' words as he looked up again to meet Elias' (or so the barista's nameplate said) heart-eyed gaze with his own starstruck stare. "You're not so bad yourself, Elias."

 _Aba punyeta._ Maria's already hearing the wedding bells and was pretty sure they had eye-sex then and there, and when they finally broke off the charming barista to find themselves seats Maria did not waste any time sharing her sentiment to the still blissed-out Crisostomo, who turned beet red at her words.

"You're not denying anything," Maria pointed out when Crisostomo did not reply, poking at the man's reddened cheeks with a smug smirk. Crisostomo scowled and flicked away Maria's offending hand with a huff. "That's because there is  _nothing_  to deny." He insisted, refusing to look at Maria's eyes when he did.

It all came back and bit Crisostomo in the ass when he returned from the counter when he picked up the duo's drinks, looking dazed and completely flushed and a tissue paper with Elias' number crumpled on his hands. Maria rolled her eyes, took a quick sip of her coffee and repeated "that's because there's nothing to deny" with the most mocking voice she could muster. "You're a huge gay disaster," Maria quipped flatly when Crisostomo put his hands on his face and screamed weakly on it, rolling her eyes again when the man mumbled "I'm bi" in return.

Needless to say, Maria wasn't very surprised when she barged inside Crisostomo's house next week and was met with the sight of Cris and Elias frozen in mid-cuddle on Cris' couch. 

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaAaaaaAAAA Noli and el fili feels got me like. ???? I won't payag payag na malungkot sila okay. shout nga pala kay kuya rhob ng starbucks smf na naging inspiration nito AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA hope you liked and enjoyed reading this shit of a fic!! Kudos and comments are always and are very, very appreciated <3


End file.
